


help

by disneyscorpius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I got inspired by watching ranboos stream on 12/27/20, Please Don't Ask, it's 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyscorpius/pseuds/disneyscorpius
Summary: Kageyama's backstory x help by JackStauber on youtubeLike the tags say it's 2 AM and I'm watching Ranboo's Mediashare stream and got inspired to make this.Please enjoy and follow me on twitter @gingerjewbus :)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	help

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = inner thoughts  
> Underline = Dialogue  
> Italics = Line's from the video help by JackStauber

Kageyama stands in an open court, too into the game to even notice. The only thing running in his mind is to win and be the last standing on the court. Win. Be the best. Be the best? Stay on the court. That’s it. He didn’t even notice he was alone until it was too late. 

_Wh-what the?_

He sets the ball.

_Hello!_

And no one goes to it.

_What happened?_

He looks around in shock.

_I don’t know._

His eyes land on his teammates, far away from him, singling him out.

_What’s up?_

**Why? Why don’t they jump?**

_No you- you need help!_

We’re fed up with you. 

_I need … help?_

You egocentric King. 

_Definitely._

He stands in shock.

_What’s help?_

This never happened before.

_Assistance._

He’s never made an imperfect set before.

_Supportive action._

He’s never been alone before.

_You- you really need some._

Why was he alone?

_Oh, ok._

…

_Thanks._

**I don't like being alone.**

_Sure._

**WHY AM I ALONE?**

_Good luck._

**Especially- especially in the middle of a match.**

_Ok._

[FLASHBACK]

Kageyama helps clean up before hearing a sound.

_Help..._

He walks in and sees Oikawa serving some balls, hard at work.

_Help..._

He walks up to him.

_Oh, how can I help?_

Oikawa-san? 

_What?_

Oikawa is panting, looking a little off, but Kageyama doesn’t notice.

_Is- Is there a way I can help?_

Please show me how to serve. 

_I need help._

Oikawa slowly turns his head and looks at Kageyama.

_Do you want help?_

He looks … **angry?**

_What?_

**Why is he angry?**

_You don’t want help._

**Is everything ok?**

_I don’t?_

**Did- did I do something wrong?**

_No._

Oikawa makes a face and stands up.

_Alright._

**What’s he doing?**

_Well- well thank you._

Oikawa slowly swings his arm back.

_You’re welcome._

And goes to hit Kageyama.

_Goodbye._

Iwaizumi runs in at the right time and stops Oikawa from hitting him.

_Bye._


End file.
